


Under the Stars

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, M/M, Past Mpreg!Sam, Retired From Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: It’s the annual Winchester camping trip and Dean can’t wait to get Sam under the stars but that will have to wait until they worn out their children.





	Under the Stars

Dean Winchester was a man on a mission he had a series of important task to take care of before he could head out.

“DADDY!”

At the sound of runners hitting the hardwood floor and the cheerful cry, nothing else mattered in that moment as Dean bent down with his arms open wide a huge grin appeared on his face as the small blur ran into his arms and let out a joyous laugh as Dean lifted him into the air. “You ready to go camping, little man?”

John Bobby or J.B. as he liked to be called grinned at his dad as he wrapped his small arms around Dean's neck. “All packed and ready for our adventure.” J.B. could hardly wait for the six-year-old soon to be seven loved camping and he had been counting down the days to this since his dad's surprised him with the trip at his birthday party a month ago. "I can't wait to show Mary everything!" The little boy already had everything planned that he wanted to show to his little sister.

"I know that you will do great. You are a great guide little man." Dean reassures his son. J.B. had been a blessing to him and Sam, one that they never thought they would have. Two hunters who had given their all and each other too many times had never thought that they could settle down and have a family. Not that Dean ever wanted a family with anyone but Sam, Sam was his soulmate and the only one that he wanted by his side to grow old with. So when Sam came to him with a scared look in his eyes holding a pregnancy stick and managed to stutter out that he would understand if Dean didn't want to settle down and give up the life of hunting. But no one knew Sam better than Dean and he could read what Sam wasn't saying that even if it broke Sam's heart he would step aside if Dean didn't want anything to do with him or their baby.

_Dean had needed to give it another or a second thought, hunting was a big part of his life but nothing was bigger or more important to him than Sam._

_"I've already had to live my life without you and I can't do it again. My baby is carrying my baby do you know how happy I am over that news?" Dean could see the fear in Sam's eyes and that was the last thing that he ever wanted._

_"Really?" Sam whispered his voice wavering just a little he had been so afraid that he might lose Dean._

_A soft and tender smile appeared on Dean's face as he wrapped his arms around Sam, his left hand resting on Sam's stomach. "Really baby boy. Oh, baby I couldn't be happier. How about I show you just how happy I am that you and I are going to be parents?"_

_Sam could only swallow hard at the heated look that Dean sent his way. "Please," Sam whispered he needed to feel Dean's touch and his bare skin against his own._

_"Whatever my baby wants." Dean purred out before lowering his mouth and laying claim to Sam's mouth._

"Daddy, are you thinking about Papa again." J.B. took one look at his dad and knew the look in Dean's eyes it was the sappy look both his dad's got every time they thought about one another. It was icky and he vowed that he would never look at another guy or girl the way they did.

Dean couldn't hide his grin as he ruffled his son's hair loving that the little pout on his face reminded him of Sam. "Sorry little man you know your papa is always on my mind."

A sigh escaped J.B. as he slumped into his dad's arms. "I don't get love." He admitted.

That earned a laugh from Dean. "You will in time son when you're old enough."

J.B. hadn't been surprised that his dad said that his two dads were big on the whole age thing which really sucks when it comes to movies, video games, comics and TV shows. But anything he was going to say was disrupted by the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Daddy! J.B.! Papa and I are ready, why aren't you?" Four-year-old Mary Ellen asked tapping her little Disney princess shoe against the floor, her arms crossed over her chest as she did her best to glare - really it looked like an angry kitten and Dean wanted to coo at her - at her dad and brother for taking so long they were the ones who wanted to go camping.

Standing behind her was Sam who flashed his two men a smile as he shrugged his shoulders after all Dean liked to point out that Mary was a lot like Sam when he was that age and he should be used to this kind of attitude.  

Dean's heart soared like it always did when he laid his eyes on his little family. He had never and would never love anyone like he loved Sam, Sam was the only one who he would and has given his life for and now that extended to included their children. J.B. took after him with his green eyes, freckles, and little grin but Mary took after Sam and she stole Dean's heart he knows that it is going to be hard to say no to her when she gets older.

"Daddy was thinking about Papa again," J.B. informed his little sister and could only nod when Mary let out a loud sigh, she might be younger but even she knew how often their daddy and papa got lost in daydreams about one another.

A faint blush appeared on Sam's face one that Dean wanted to do nothing more than to kiss that shy smile off of Sam's face. _'No that will be later when Sam and I have our tent all to ourselves.'_ Every time since they were old enough that they went camping under the stars Dean made it his mission to make love to Sam underneath the stars. "The Impala is packed and ready to go," Dean reported with an impish grin on his face.

Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss that look off of his brother's face, deciding to tease their children just a little Sam scooped Mary up into his arms and moved towards Dean and their son. "Thank you, Dee," Sam whispered as he moved into Dean's space and pressed his lips against Dean's.

"EW! Daddy! Papa!" J.B. nose scrunched up as he slammed his eyes close at the sight of his dad's kissing. Mary took one look at her brother and copied his actions, earning a chuckle from Dean and Sam as they pulled apart.

 _'Later.'_ Dean mouthed at Sam as they pulled apart loving the delightful blush that painted Sam's cheeks and he couldn't wait to get Sam underneath of the stars and showing his baby boy how much he loves him. "Let's hit the road!" Dean declared and his smile grew at twin cheers he got from their kids.

+*****+

"Oh yeah Sammy, can't you just smell that fresh air?" Dean called over his shoulder as he took a deep breath of said fresh air.

Standing next to his dad and watching every little thing that Dean did J.B. copied him and took a deep breath and called out, "Yeah papa can't you?"

Sam could only shake his head at the sight of his brother and their son standing looking out over the spot they had chosen to set up camp, one close by an exit. He couldn't help but adore his two mountain men. "Yes, I can. And while I hate to pull you away from you your view we need your help in setting up, don't we Mary?"

Putting on hand on her hip Mary pointed her other hand at Dean and J.B. and wiggled a finger at them. "Help first, play later."

Dean could only grin at Mary. "Whatever my little princess commands we do. Let's get everything set up." Clapping his hands together feels excitement overwhelming him.

It was adorable watching J.B. and Mary do their best to help, Sam and Dean made sure that they did nothing that would hurt them or put them in danger but still allowed them to help out.

It didn't take long for the camp to be set up and wear themselves out playing where J.B. laid out on the grass his arms and legs stretched out wide. "I can't move," J.B. muttered.

A loud grumble filled the air and all eyes flew to Mary who was looking down at her stomach poking her rumbling belly with her finger before her eyes flew to Sam's. "I'm hungry papa, we eat now?"

That had J.B. finding the energy to move again as he shot up in his spot and sent pleading eyes to Sam. "Hotdogs and burgers and chips and smores?"

Now Sam did his best to ensure that his family had healthy food but pinned with three puppy dog looks and pouts he knew that it wouldn't be happening tonight. "Just for this weekend." Sam agreed knowing that they didn't pack anything healthy for the trip.

Dean and Sam could only chuckle and grin as J.B. let out a cheer and shot to his feet full of energy and ready to eat. "Come on Mary let's go find everything for daddy and papa." J.B. took Mary's smaller hand in his and Dean and Sam could only watch as their children wandered over to the campsite.

Sauntering up to Sam Dean looped his arm around Sam's waist and tugged him against his body. "Tonight Sammy, you, me, the Impala and under the stars," Dean whispered in Sam's ear.

"I can't wait," Sam whispered out and deciding to give Dean a little tease as he slipped out of Dean's grasp and gave a little shimming and shake of his ass, knowing that it was one of Dean's favorite parts of him when Dean's low lust filled growl reached his ears Sam felt a sense of victory and he couldn't wait for tonight.

+*****+

Later that night when their children were sound asleep in their sleeping bags, Mary with her stuffed Ninetails in her arms and J.B. with his stuffed Lighting McQueen in his Dean and Sam slipped out of the tent and doing as they had since Sam was fourteen Dean laid Sam out beneath the stars and took him apart reminding Sam to be quiet like they had been when they had been on these trips with their dad.

"Mine. My baby boy." Dean growled as he bit down on Sam's neck unable to keep himself from marking up Sam as his, making sure all the world knows that Sam is his.

"Yours." Sam knew it was true he would belong to Dean here and in the heaven that awaited them when their lives were done.


End file.
